Boku wa
by Nagi
Summary: (Revised) A Nagi and Omi songfic using Gackt's "Kimi no Tame ni Dekiru Koto" Don't worry it's got TRANSLATIONS, too! ^-^ Please R&R. Arigatou!


*A little song fic ...I seem to be in the mood for writing a lot of Omi x Nagi fanfics. n.n;;; Gomen... But I can't help it. The song is "Kimi no Tame ni Dekiru Koto"... from Gackt-sama! :D!! Please enjoy! Er, I guess... I can throw the translation in, too ...they will be in "( )" things. :D! Yeah, and I still sun own Weiss Kruez. ;-; Oh, and a random thinger... I usually spell Schwartz as "Schwarz" ... but my sister keeps asking me to spell it "Schwartz" so she can recognize the.. well, if you know German then you know what I'm talking about. :P .....AND, again, I DUN OWN WEISS KRUEZ. oo;*  
  
.: :. = flashbacks  
  
/ / = thoughts  
  
... ... = the song :D!!  
  
( ) = translation of the song...thing, as stated before  
  
. . . . .  
  
...itsumademo kimi dake wa kawaranai de soba ni ite...  
  
...boku no ude de dakishimeta toki kara...  
  
...kono yokan ni kizuita kara...  
  
(...forever I will remain near only you...)  
  
(...from when I held you inmy arms...)  
  
(...from when I noticed the signs...)  
  
. . . . .  
  
"Kuso! Why do I keep thinking about him?" Nagi threw his fists onto the table infront of him. He had his math book open and a blank piece of paper infront of him but he had been unable to put a single mark on it because his head was full of thoughts about a certain young member from Weiss. He absentmindedly began to chew on his pencil, those indigo hues narrowed in annoyance as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
. . .  
  
Omi smiled in his sleep, digging his face into the soft, feather-filled pillow a little more as visions of the young Schwartz member danced in his head. Slender digits tightened their grip on the pillow as he shifted a bit more to the right. He always slept on his stomach now... it had seemed more comfortable than sleeping on his back... Oh, how he loved these dreams, the bittersweet love he held for the indigo hued bishounen.  
  
. . . . .  
  
...adokenai egao ni miseta kimi ni...  
  
...namida no wake o kikenakute...  
  
...boku no tsukanda te furihodoite...  
  
...sotto senakagoshi ni koe o kaketa...  
  
(...you flashed me an innocent smile...)  
  
(...so I didn't ask for the reson behind your tears...)  
  
(...you shook off my hand that held yours...)  
  
(...softly over your back I started saying...)  
  
. . . . .  
  
.:  
  
Nagi blinked in confusion then tilted his head and proceeded to walk into the alleyway. He could just faintly hear muffled cries. And, sure enough, as he turned a corner he almost slammed into the huddled up boy who was crying. He... had a hard time recognizing the boy from the back of his head, but he guessed it was the one Omi Tsukiyono, his sworn enemy. But, why ws he crying?  
  
Omi had his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped about them, his forehead rested on his knees as he cried. It was so random, the memories of his past were so painful and decided to overrun the boy at certain times -- rather random times, at that. The sudden spur of emotions sent him over the cliff and stranded in a flood of tears.  
  
"O-omi..." Nagi started as he knelt down beside the other, placing his right hand on the boys left one. A sympathetic expression took over his rather bland, emotionless features... New feelings had surfaced within him, though he didn't know why or how because he had thought that he had all feelings hidden away in some dark corner of his heart no one could find.  
  
Omi shook the others hand off and then pushed him back with his right elbow. He was always so weird when he was upset, he didn't want people to think he was weak, especially his enemy. Yes, he could tell who it was just from the boys voice and he did not want trouble right now... They always seemed to hit him when he was down.  
  
Nagi flinched as he fell back, a look of shock crossing over his face as he looked at the boy and wondered why he had pushed him away. He tried to force himself to get up and leave... but something kept him glued to the spot, something came over him...  
  
. . . . .  
  
..."mou daijoubu da yo" to, nando mo kurikaeshite...  
  
...chiisaku furueteru kimi ni...  
  
...sonna kotoba shika ienai keredo...  
  
(..."it's okay now," I repeated over and over again...)  
  
(...I couldn't say anything but that...)  
  
(...to your faintly trembling self but...)  
  
. . . . .  
  
He wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy, pulling him into a warm embrace and whispered "Daijoubu, daijoubu..." He nuzzled his face against the others and closed his eyes. "Just cry, daijoubu..."  
  
And Omi did just that; he cried as he leaned into his emotional support for the moment. The tears would pass soon and his cheery smile would prevail and wash away all that remained of these unhappy moments.  
  
:.  
  
. . . . .  
  
...isudatte kimi dake wa kawaranai de soba ni ite...  
  
...boku no ude de dakishimeta toki kara...  
  
...kono yokan ni kizuita kara...  
  
(...always, I will remain near only you...)  
  
(...until I've held you in my arms...)  
  
(...until you've noticed the signs...)  
  
. . . . .  
  
Nagi smiled at the memory, he remembered that cold night. ...A dear friendship developed afterwards, the two were like best friends now and they had managed to keep it hidden. He continued to chew onto his pencil then, in a split second his eyes went wide. He had finally realized why he couldn't stop thinking about Omi; love. He loved him. How could that be possible?!  
  
/What's the matter with me? I thought it was just a little crush, there's no harm in that... but this... this has got to be love... I... I want to see him./  
  
And with that he got out of his chair, spit the pencil out of his mouth and sighed. He wouln't finish his homework, but that wouldn't hurt his outstanding grades all that much. He turned on his heel and walked out of his room, shutting the door behind him before casually making his way out of the building.  
  
. . .  
  
Those cerulean hues shot wide open and Omi pushed himself up, folding his legs under him for a minute before deciding to slip off of his bed and over to his window.  
  
/I wonder... why he was so nice to me that day when I broke down in the alley. Does he like me? ...Saa, I need to think... so I think a walk is in store for me, no?/  
  
He giggled as he grabbed a pair of pants and slipped them on over his boxers. He threw a shirt on and headed out of his home after slipping on some sneakers. He didn't bother combing his hair or anything it wasn't like he was going to pick up some girls.  
  
He began to hum some un-named tune as he shut the front door behind him and made his way down the street and, if by some wonderful act of God, he could just make out the figure of Nagi walking towards him. A smile tugged at his lips as he broke into a run then propelled himself off of the ground an inch or two then threw his arms around the younger boy as he slammed into him in a rather... lovely way.  
  
. . .  
  
Nagi blinked and stumbled backwards for a second as Omi wrapped his arms around him. The shock of it passed in a few seconds and he returned the greeting, "I was just coming to see you." He smiled and blushed, his gaze lowering to the ground as Omi backed up a little bit.  
  
"Hontou?" Omi smiled in return maybe Nagi felt the same way about him? He shook his head a little bit before he tightened his grip on the other who gladly returned the hug with his own.  
  
"Hai, because I want..." Nagi paused for a second before continuing, "...because I don't want to let you go.."  
  
. . . . .  
  
...nanigenai hanashi no naka de...  
  
...kimi no miseta egao ga ureshikute...  
  
...boku wa sukoshi hazukashisou ni warau kimi o...  
  
...hanasanai mama tsubiyaita...  
  
(...I'm so happy because in a casual conversation...)  
  
(...you smiled at me...)  
  
(...you looked a little embarrassed as you smiled...)  
  
(...I won't let go of you so I murmured...)  
  
..."mou daijoubu..." nante koto shika ienai kedo...  
  
...sono namida ga mou kieru nara...  
  
...boku go kimi no piero ni naru kara...  
  
(..."It's okay now..." I couldn't say anything but that...)  
  
(...if those tears soon disappear...)  
  
(...because I've become your clown then...)  
  
. . . . .  
  
Omi had to take a few minutes to register this... Had Nagi just said that he loved him or... was it just a crush? The boy hadn't just blurted out 'I love you, Omi' or anything so he was unsure...  
  
. . . . .  
  
...itsudatte kimi dake wa kawarenai de soba ni ite...  
  
...boku no ude de dakishimeta toki kara...  
  
...kono yokan ni kizuita kara...  
  
(...always, I will remain near only you...)  
  
(...from when I held you in my arms...)  
  
(...from when I noticed the signs...)  
  
. . . . .  
  
"I know... that sometimes the memories of your past come back to haunt you... and that you often cry from them, like the first day when I held you close, I can't seem to pull myself away. I want to stay near you and help those tears disappear..." Nagi was spilling his heart out to his best friend, he wasn't sure if the reaction was going to be positive or negative but he couldn't help it; he had to tell him. He had never felt emotions this strong before, emotions that could probably cause him much pain if something went wrong.  
  
. . . . .  
  
...te ni shita egao no kazu yori...  
  
...namida wa ooi kamoshirenai kedo...  
  
...~soba ni iru~...  
  
...sore ga boku no...  
  
...kimi no tame ni dekiru koto...  
  
(...perhaps the number of tears have been...)  
  
(...greater than the number of smiles but...)  
  
(...~stay close by~...)  
  
(...that is...)  
  
(...what I can do for you...)  
  
. . . . .  
  
"Nagi... " It was hard for Omi to believe that the younger boy did actually have feelings for him and was willing to put up with helping him overcome the past. "I'm sure the tears will vanish, as long as you're with me."  
  
. . . . .  
  
...itsudatte kimi dake wa kawarenai de soba ni ite...  
  
...boku no ude de dakishimeta toki kara...  
  
...kono yokan ni kizuita kara...  
  
(...always, I will remain near only you...)  
  
(...from when I held you in my arms...)  
  
(...from when I noticed the signs...)  
  
. . . . .  
  
And so the two lovers stood there in embrace and enjoyed each others company. They took a break and decided to take a walk to the park, side by side, hand in hand. And when they got there they fell back onto the soft grass and looked up at the stars, side by side, hand in hand.  
  
. . . . .  
  
...itsudatte boku dake wa...  
  
...kimi o hanashitari wa shinai kara...  
  
...boku ga kimi o mamotte miseru kara...  
  
(...always, only I...)  
  
(...because I can't let go of you...)  
  
(...because I'll absolutely protect you...)  
  
  
  
...kono yokan ni kizuita kara...  
  
(...from when i noticed the signs...) 


End file.
